


You

by HansonPhreek



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: HP: Epilogue Compliant, Harry Potter Next Generation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-04
Updated: 2008-02-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 12:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7684771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HansonPhreek/pseuds/HansonPhreek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Albus has a confession.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You

**Author's Note:**

> **Notes:** Written for the prompt “I only wanna be with you.”  
>  **Spoilers:** DH compliant  
>  **Warnings:** M/M relationship  
>  **Disclaimer:** I own nothing but this story.

Albus Severus Potter was in love. He was in love with his best friend. He was in love with Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. But he didn’t really know how to express this.

Scorpius was sat on the couch in the Gryffindor common room with his boyfriend. They were curled up together reading from the same Charms book. His boyfriend sighed. “What is it babe?”

“I dunno. It’s just…” Albus sighed again.

Scorpius shut the book and turned to face the brunet, without losing any contact with him. “What?” he asked gently. He knew Albus had something big on his mind and didn’t want to push him.

“I only wanna be with you.”

Scorpius smiled. “You are only with me.”

“No, I mean…” he faltered and buried his face into the blond’s chest. “Well, what I’m trying to say is…I love you.”

Scorpius kissed the mop of messy black hair, “I love you to.”


End file.
